Dihydrolipoic acid is 6,8-dimercapto-octanoic acid. Animal experiments have shown that dihydrolipoic acid inactivates snake venom. These investigations have, for example, been carried out in rats and mice using solutions in water or physiological sodium chloride solution containing the snake venom and dihydrolipoic acid.